Roboppi
Roboppy (ロボッピ, Roboppī) is a robot appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. She works as a maid at Yusaku's house. Appereance Design Roboppy is a small, toy sized robot. Her body is mostly pale cyan with teal wheels and pink spheres. She has a white neck and stomach with mitten shaped, pink hands that can extend from her body. Her face is a black screen that projects pale yellow slits that represent her eyes, and she can change them to match her developing emotions. She has two horn like attachments around her head with pink rings and orange tips. In season 3, thanks to Ai, Roboppy gains a human form in the data world, appearing like a small girl with a short bobcut of cyan hair, two pink streaks and orange in the back. Her eyes are pale yellow and she has pale skin. a whited framed, yellow diamond is present in the middle of her neck. Roboppy's top composes of a large, blue jacket with a black and white hood, pink and white stripes down the front over a black collar, a white zipper, and pink and orange rimmed sleeves. She wears turquoise jeans and pink sneakers. Ep003 Roboppy.png|Full body view of Roboppy as robot Op. 3 Roboppy happy.jpg|Full body view of Roboppy as human Personality Roboppy started out as Yusaku's maid, without much personality. As the series progressed, she began to develop a more quirky side. She gets excited when seeing new things, like going outside, and often cheers on her friends. Biography Present Meeting Ai Roboppy was first seen cleaning Yusaku's bedroom. Ai called her an idiot; Roboppy replied that "idiot" was a forbidden word. Ignis asked Roboppy if she wanted to be smarter. He promised to fix her into a better AI if she became her follower and freed him to which she agreed.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" Roboppy and Ignis panicked when Yusaku returned home and had roboppy put him back on the shelf.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 4:"Charisma Duelist: Go Onizuka" After returning to Yusaku's house Ai flexed his muscles to impress Roboppy. Roboppy clapped, while Ai thought how cool he looked to "dumb" robots. Roboppy exclaimed that was the forbidden word, but Ai promised when he was complete, he'll "start to do that", and swore to make Roboppy smarter, and both started blushing.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 13:"Record of the Fierce Battle" Ai's story promises to tell a story to Roboppy.]] After being left home again, Ai promised to tell a story to Roboppy, who wanted to listen more, since she did help Ai out in "secret things". Both started blushing and giggling. Ai told the story of the recent events: the confrontation with Ghost Girl, entering the SOL Technologies' data bank, battling the AI prototypes andfacing the former security-in-chief, Akira Zaizen, himself. Ai credited himself for some of Playmaker's contributions, amazing Roboppy, until he claimed he wished everyone to fight, with him as the bet. He also thought Playmaker as some sort of a fiend, though Roboppy stated he was just cold-hearted. After he told the story, Ai admitted he was uncertain what would they do next, since nobody else but Dr. Kogami knew about the incident.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 21:"A New Battle Begins" After Baira was defeated, Ai and Roboppy completed the modifications to Yusaku's Duel Disk to turn into a drone. They both laughed in excitement, before Ai told her not to laugh harder than him. Ai's return ''' Three months after the Tower of Hanoi, Roboppy was gadabout Ai, wondering where he was and when he'd be back. When he finally came home, Roboppy. Ai said he would, as she was his precious minion. Roboppy then questioned Linkuriboh, whom Ai was petting affectionately. When he also introduced him as his minion, this sparked a rivalry between the two. '''Ai's gone and meeting Shoichi, Takeru and Flame Roboppy went to check on Ai, but noticed he wasn't in the Duel Disk. She alerted Yusaku of this, who j ust entered the room. He wondered if the Duel Disk was broken, but she told him the Duel Disk was fine. Seeing Ai was gone, Yusaku brought Ai to Shoichi to find answers. This was Roboppy's first time leaving the house. After being introduced to him, Takeru, and Flame, Shoichi checked Roboppy's data log and found she and Ai were on a website before the latter disappeared. Realizing there was an Ignis algorithm hidden on the site, Yusaku left to check it out. Ai's program? Befor e heading out after Lightning, Ai spoke with Roboppy about the mission, feeling something bad might happen. Roboppy encouraged Ai on, but he berated her on her joking. He explained he was going to fulfill his promise to make her smarter, though not right away. Roboppy did a short dance as physical comedy before Ai yelled at her again. Telling Roboppy to live up to his expectations, Ai gave her a program, causing her eyes to glow red. Final duel between Playmaker and Bohman Roboppy watched Playmaker and Bohman's final duel by projecting it on screen. She wondered if she always had this ability, calling herself dumb for not remembering, then corrected herself that "dumb is a forbidden word." Roboppy went on cheering Playmaker and Ai. She began to cry as Ai tried to destroy the Neuron Link, saying her bro was gone. She began to panic, wondering if Ai had actually died. However, her system soon began to go haywire and she found herself in front of a large door decocted with sweets. Roboppy became excited, saying she hadn't seen anything this fun before, and opened the door, releasing a wave of Ai's backup data. Ignises graves After releasing the backup, Roboppy's body stopped working. Some time later, Roboppy and Ai, now in human-like bodies, went to Cyberse World to honor the fallen Ignis. Deck References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Robot Category:AI program Category:Link VRAINS Users